Resistance Together
by marshmallow angel
Summary: Forced together with an arranged marriage, they never expect themselves to slowly open up to each other the things they would never dream to share with a stranger who are only bound with them in papers.
1. Prologe

Disclaimer: I don't own gakuen alice

PROLOUGE

The luminous sun was covered by the clouds giving the church a soft and cool lighting from the giant star. Birds were singing a lovely melody on top of the sakura tree branches that were growing from the near the small church. The church was located on top of a large cliff, where there was a breathtaking view of the ocean. The scene was just perfect for a wedding.

The tiny church was filled with only the immediate families of the bride and groom. The groom was waiting at the altar with the priest. The groom was a handsome lad. He had a dark crimson eyes and jet black hair. He was wearing a black tuxedo that perfectly fitted him.

'_I can't believe that my parents just told me last night that I have a fiancée since I was five and now I am here standing at altar waiting for some girl whom I never met to be my wife.'_ Natsume thought.

He looks at his parents who were busy greeting the guardian of my wife to be. _'Why to I have to marry some girl, who was probably ugly and annoying, just because our parents promised each other to become related through their children's marriage.'_ Natsume just sighed. _'I wonder where the freedoms of the century go.'_

Suddenly the organ was played and caught Natsume's attention to the door. He can only see the silhouette of a tall and elegant girl. Since the sun was shining so brightly, he can't see here face but her hair was rich golden brown with wavy curls at the end of her hair. Her skin was so white and flawless that it seems like it was glowing like the moon. She was wearing a simple and stylish white gown. Sakura petals could be seen sticking at the bottom of the gown, probably from walking through a pile sakura petals that was scattered outside, but instead of looking dirty; it added the gown a soft finishing touch.

'_Was that an angel?' _Natsume thought.


	2. Last Wishes

The sun was setting. White doves flew gracefully to the sky as the church bell rang, giving off a joyous chime indicating the new life of the recent couple.

The newlyweds hastily went inside the bridal car to avoid the tension that they were feeling inside the church. Agreeing to marry someone was one thing but lying to the priest about loving each other was a different thing.

Mikan sighed. "This is the end, huh?"

She just got married to someone who was supposedly her fiancé but she has never met him in her entire life. She took the window seat, staring at the passing scenery; she remembered the event that happened two days ago.

FLASH BACK

"_Mikan dear, you are going to marry your fiancé two days from now" her grandfather told her one evening with a firm tone._

_The atmosphere went so silent that one could hear the warm air coming out of the heater of the house. It was already the first week of March and spring has already started, giving off a cool climate in Japan. _

"_mphf…"_

"_hahahahhaha…" Mikan laughed. "You almost got me on that one grandfather."_

_Unfortunately, the old man's expression didn't change. He looked at his daughter with the deepest regret. _

"_Mikan, I have just received the results of the examination this morning from the doctor." He paused hoping to gather up the courage to face his granddaughter's reaction. "I have a few weeks left to live."_

_It seems that everything slowed down. The huge wall clock seemed to tick slowly giving off a long echo. The atmosphere suddenly turned gloomy._

"_Your lying!" Mikan shouted as tears suddenly flooded her eyes. "You're not going to die!"_

"…"

"_Please, say that this is a joke and you are going to stay by my side forever." Mikan gave a hollow laughter as her tears slowly stopped. _

"_..."_

_Mikan stood up and hugged her grandfather crying her heart out. She holds his hands as if never wanting to let go. _

"_You're lying grandfather. Please say you are lying." Mikan said as more tears suddenly come out again. "Don't leave me…"_

"_Mikan…" Her grandfather strokes her soft honey brown hair gently trying to comfort her. _

"_That is why you are going to marry your fiancé earlier so you won't be alone."_

"_Huh?"_

"_I just can't bear seeing my precious granddaughter all alone and not taken care of." Her grandfather gave her an assuring smile. "Beside, your fiancé's family is nice people. They will surely take good care of you."_

"_B-but I-" _

"_Mikan, before I leave you, I wanted to see that you are already happily married and well taken care of." Her grandfather told her persuasively but with gentleness. "Besides I couldn't think of a better person to take care of you than my best friend's grandson."_

"_Yes grandfather." Mikan agreed._

_She just couldn't argue with him and it seems that this marriage was the only thing that could make her grandfather happy and I don't want him to die having a problem about me._

END OF FLASHBACK

Mikan sighed again. Even though her heart had already belonged to someone else, she was willing to sacrifice her hope and happiness of being with 'him' just to make grandfather happy.

'_Alright, I am going to make grandfather last weeks to be a happy one. His last moments will be something he would never regret.'_

The car had already stopped in front of a huge house.

"Hey…" Natsume sighed. "Never mind"

Natsume was already trying to get out of the car when Mikan spoke.

"N-natsume?" Mikan paused trying to inhale some courage. "Your name is Natsume. Am I right?"

Natsume just paused and stared at the girl as if she was an alien from another planet.

'_She was so silent ever since we met at the altar that I thought she was mad at me. The only time I heard her say anything was when she accepted the vow of our marriage. She was also in a very deep thought on the way that I thought she has already regretted marrying someone whom she just met hours ago. So why is she suddenly speaking to me?'_

"Yes" Natsume answered finally answered finally breaking off the silence.

"What is it…?" He paused for a while trying to remember her name. "Mikan, Am I right?"

"Y-yes, I am Mikan Sakura." Mikan stuttered, she was still uncomfortable with her husband. "I am pleased to meet you." She gave off a slight bow.

Natsume just bowed back slightly and preparing himself to leave the car.

"Hey! You still haven't introduced yourself." Mikan suddenly felt insulted when Natsume didn't introduce himself properly at her.

She grabbed his arm making him fall back at her. They were now in a very awkward position. Natsume was on top of Mikan while Mikan was lying on the seat of the car. Their faces were just faces inches apart. Mikan felt her cheeks getting warm. Natsume quickly moved away hiding the blush on his cheeks.

"See what you did polka dots." Natsume smirked then started to walk towards the house.

"Huh?" Mikan was befuddled. She suddenly realized that her gown had ripped when the fall occurred, revealing her underwear, which happens to be POLKA DOTS.

3…2…1…

"PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Natsume just chuckled while continue walking. He wondered what his life will be from now on living with a clumsy and funny idiot. Suddenly he felt a slight tug at his arm. He turned around expecting to see a very cross girl but instead he saw another side of Mikan.

"Natsume, can you please pretend that we are happy together whenever my grandfather is around." Mikan asked him desperately.

to be continued…


	3. Mysteries

"Natsume, can you please pretend that we are happy together whenever my grandfather is around." Mikan asked him desperately.

'_Great, just great Mikan, you are about to ask him a favor but you let your temper get the worst of you.' _Mikan scolded herself silently in her mind. _'Of course he would say no. I called him pervert! He would surely get angry but he is really a pervert._

Natsume was watching his wife's expression suddenly change from a serious one to alarmed expression and then it suddenly changed again to an irritated expression.

'_She really is funny and weird.' _Natsume thought._ 'I thought she was serious and then suddenly her face's expression changed three times for a just short period of time. This is really one unique girl. _

"Sure" Natsume finally answered after trying to calm himself from laughing in front of his wife.

"Huh?" Mikan was so caught up with her thought the whole time that she forgot that she was still facing Natsume.

"You asked me to pretend that I am happy being with you. Right?"

"Yes. So will you do it?"

"I think I have already answered it. Am I right?"

"…"

'_Is this girl really stupid?'_

"I don't remember you said anything."

Natsume just rolled his eyes.

"I said sure a while ago didn't I?"

"But I thought you were referring to something else."

"Never mind"

"Hey wait! Natsume what did you mean never mind, the agreement?"

* * *

Mikan met the rest of the Hyuuga family. She found out that they were really rich and small family. Natsume was the oldest son and the only heir to the Hyuuga Architectural Firm. It seems like he is an only child since the rest of the family were already his parents and grandmother.

"Mikan I hope you should be comfortable calling me mother. Okay?" Mrs. Hyuuga said cheerfully.

They were all having their dinner. There were only six of them. They are Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga, Natsume's grandmother, Natsume, Mikan, and Mikan's grandfather.

"S-sure." Mikan blushed.

_I have never called someone mother before. My parents died when I was still like 2 years old and I don't have any memories of them or whatsoever. My only memory of them was only their photo together while cuddling me when I was still a baby._

"There is no need to be shy." Mrs. Hyuuga assured Mikan.

"…"

"Beside, you are after already my daughter since you married my son."

"…" Mikan just remained silent since she can neither agree nor disagree on that statement.

"And besides I want to meet my grandchild soon." Mrs. Hyuuga winked at the couple.

Both Natsume and Mikan choked after hearing what their mother told them.

"Mother! Please…" Natsume reasoned with his mother.

"Don't worry Natsume; your mother is just teasing both of you." Mr. Hyuuga explained.

"Since that both of you are not quite yet acquainted, I thought teasing you guys will ease the tension between the both of you." Mrs. Hyuuga explained.

"Don't worry Mikan. We are not rushing both of you so take your time to know each other better." Mikan's grandfather advised.

"Mikan dear, are you alright?" Natsume's grandmother asked worriedly.

"Oh! It is nothing really. I just needed to go the bathroom." Mikan replied standing up and was ready to excuse herself.

"Are you sure? Natsume, why not accompany her to the bathroom." Mr. Hyuuga suggested.

"Oh please… I am fine, really. You don't have worry about me." Mikan insisted and stopped Natsume from standing up. "You don't have to bother yourself."

Mikan left the room leaving the raven haired-boy still worried.

* * *

Even thought their parent's were just teasing them, Mikan felt a sudden urge to excuse her self to the bathroom. It maybe something she ate or something she felt in there. What ever it is, it is overwhelming her. She needed to go and escape from that atmosphere.

Mikan was now going back from the bathroom until she saw the full moon outside. She was now outside on the balcony admiring the moon. The moon was shining brightly. Its elegance was complimented by the dark sky and shining stars surrounding it.

"It has been a while since I saw a moon this beautiful." Mikan said to herself.

'_Now that I think about it, it was with 'him' that I saw a moon this beautiful.'_ Mikan thought sadly.

Suddenly, Mikan had a feeling that somebody was watching from afar. After glancing around, Mikan saw a young boy around the age of six staring at her from a window in the first floor. The moon rays revealed his features. He has a light tea colored eyes that seems to show nothing but emptiness. He also had a very light grey hair. His complexion was pale as the icy snow. He doesn't look like a child but an old fragile person. It is like as if he is a ghost.

"Hey" a voice was heard from behind.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!" Mikan screamed fearing it is a ghost.

"Hey, it is just me." Natsume explained trying to pacify the terrified girl.

"Natsume, please don't scare me like that."

"I just wanted to call your attention. Beside, what are you staring at anyway?" Natsume turned his attention to the direction where Mikan was staring intently before he 'scared' her.

"I thought I saw a boy." Mikan explained.

"A boy?"

"Yes, his eyes look so empty and face is white as snow. He looks like a ghost to me."

"Is that the reason why you where terrified when I called you?"

"Yes. I guess I was scared since I thought I just saw a ghost."

"I see but he is no longer there so why don't we go back to the dining room. Our parents are waiting."

"Okay."

They are already heading back to the dining room but Mikan was still troubled about the boy from before.

"Natsume, does a boy I just described by any chance… lives here?"

"No"

"Oh… I see." Mikan replied disappointed.

"…"

"Were you by any chance looking for me?"

"Huh?"

"Were you looking for me a while ago since I don't see any reason why you would pass by there?"

"I was asked by my grandmother to look for you. It seems you where talking quite a lot of time in the bathroom. She was worried something happened."

"I see so that's why. Thank you Natsume." Mikan smiled warmly leaving the raven haired boy to be stunned.

Natsume just looks at his wife with bewilderment. She was smiling and apologizing to their parents for worrying them and taking a long time in the bath room. Her smile was really something to make him froze for a while. He also lied to her about being told to go find her. In fact, he was the one that was so worried he made an excuse to leave the room just to find her.

Mikan also realized the reason why she felt uncomfortable before. She was not used to the warm feeling that was given off by her in laws. She has never seen nor met her parents aside from photographs. Her grandfather was nice but he was also strict and discipline.

'_I know that grandfather loves and cares about me but this is different. Mr. Hyuuga was strict and discipline like my grandfather while Mrs. Hyuuga was understanding and laid back. They are perfect for each other. They balance one another. Seeing them like this makes me wonder what my parents are like together. Either way I am still lucky to have them as my in laws. The only thing that bothers me now is that boy in the window. Is he just an imagination? Or is he a ghost? I hope not' _

* * *

A maid came inside to a room closing the door silently, bringing some medicine and food with her. Inside the room there was a bookshelf at the right side corner near the door, beside it was a small chair that was filled with cute stuff toys. At the left, where a window is found, is a study table with a cute tiny orange teddy bear beside the computer. A photograph is displayed on the table beside the bed, showing a cute couple together. The bed could be found in the center of the room facing the door. The room smelled like a hospital. On the bed lies a young woman looking pale and exhausted. She has a raven black hair that last up to her chest. She also has a worn out ruby eyes. Her skin was pale as the snow. She was wearing a light blue night gown. At first glance, she is really pretty but her tired face made it look dead and scary.

"Miss Aoi, your supper is here." The maid greeted her mistress.

To be continued…

* * *

I very sorry that i just updated today.

I am also sorry that I could just update 1 chapter this month. It has been a hectic month. I have finals and summer homework. and i feel guilty if I don't do my homework first then finish this fic.

Thank you very much for all those who reviewed since their review are the one that inspires me to create this chapter.


	4. Promise

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice

Thank you for waiting for this chapter...

* * *

The afternoon breeze was coming in from the open glass door. Outside you could the sunset from the sea. The kitchen and breakfast parlor is connected. Their wall was colored with crimson red. The counter that surrounds the kitchen and divides the kitchen and parlor was made from greyish green marble. The table of the breakfast parlor was a light colored round table made out of bamboo wood with five chairs with designs that complements the table's design.

The front door was open silently revealing a raven haired man wearing a white polo with two buttons untied on the top. He was also wearing a loose grey pants and a shiny black shoes to go with it.

"Hey Polka dots, did you cleaned up the house like I told you to?" Natsume asked while changing his shoes into his slipper.

"…"

"Polka dots?" Natsume wandered since no one answered.

'_Where is she?_

Natsume went towards the kitchen to get a drink from the fridge. Suddenly a silhouette walk passed in the kitchen door revealing a chestnut brown haired girl.

"Hey Natsume!" Mikan smiled cheerfully.

"You don't have to shout you know. I am just here." Natsume replied coolly.

Natsume looked at his 'wife' who was has her hair in a bun that tied up by a chopstick. She was wearing an army green spaghetti shirt with a khaki colored short. She also wearing a black simple flip flops.

"I was just happy to see you here already." Mikan replied still smiling making Natsume blushed.

"What are you doing anyway? I was looking for you." Natsume said trying to hide his blush by covering his face with his bangs.

"Really?! You were looking for me?" Mikan asked. She was surprised that Natsume was looking for her since they were always arguing since she moved in to his house.

"Of course, I was worried where you might be…"

"I am so glad that you cared." Mikan smiled happily.

"…since who knows what might happen to my house if you left without locking the door"

Mikan's face fell.

"Or you might even let some stranger in with open arms and my house would be robbed." Natsume continued his sentence sarcastically.

"Come on Natsume, I am not that stupid." Mikan fumingly replied.

Natsume just smirked.

It was their daily routine. He would insult her till she is mad that is how they would greet each other whenever Natsume arrived. It was some kind of greeting for them that normal people wouldn't understand.

* * *

"How was your grandfather?" Natsume inquired. "You visited him today, right?

"He is fine but he did scold me into visiting him again. He said 'Mikan dear, you must quit visiting me. The reason you got married earlier was so you and Natsume could get along together fine before I leave you in this world.'" Mikan said trying to mimic her grandfather.

Natsume chuckled.

"I could understand how he feels after living with you in two weeks. You sure are a handful. It feels like marrying child instead of an adult."

"I just really miss him. You could never know it would be the last time I would see his face, the face that took care of me since my parents died. But I know he is happy that I visited him even though he said the contrary." Mikan said sadly but was trying to cheer herself up.

Natsume noticed this and thought of something that could change the subject.

"So you finally finished dislocating my house. Huh?" Natsume commented on what Mikan did to his house.

His walls that used to all white was now all colored with warm and welcoming colors. His kitchen was colored in red to suit the function of the room. She even bought a cabinet to display the plates my mom gave to us on our wedding. The table was always decorated with a pot of different kinds of flower she gets from the garden she made just recently in my backyard. His house was starting to become a home.

"I didn't dislocated you house. I just add more life to it. Okay?' Mikan pouted. "I thought you are a major in architecture, right? Then how come your house was such a plain boring white. I mean the structure and angles are perfect but there is something missing in this house aside from color and more accessories."

"I don't want any more junks that I don't use in my house." Natsume complained. "The things you added on my house are burdens when it comes to cleaning up the place. There would be things one must need to be careful since it is fragile or expensive."

"Don't you ever have things that you value? And I meant sentimental value."

"Nope"

"But I thought everybody is supposed to have one."

"Well you might have thought wrong and if you were right then I am not everybody."

Mikan just smiled.

"What is so funny?"

"You have rice in your face." Mikan picked up the grain of rice from Nasume's face. "You know I thought that you are mature but you still get food in your face like a child."

Natsume blushed.

"Well… you… I…" Natsume tried to explain but it seems like that he wasn't able to thus making him blush more.

"Natsume you really are cute when you loose your cool." Mikan chuckled.

"I do not!" Natsume pouted.

"I can't believe the very mature Natsume is now pouting like a child." Mikan was already laughing at this time teased Natsume.

"Do not!"

Natsume was already slamming his fist on the table but was still pouting cutely.

"Do to"

"Do not"

"Natsume you are really cute." Mikan stood up and pecked a kiss on Natsume's cheek.

Then everything suddenly turned silent.

'_What did I just do? How on earth did I manage myself to be in this situation? I was just making fun of him last minute and the next minute I know, I was now kissing his cheek. Even thought it was just on the cheek, it was my first one aside from grandfather.' _Mikan was now screaming inside of her mind.

Meanwhile in the thought of the person beside her was…

'_What is happening? The idiot just kissed me. As usual, I am sure that she didn't even know what she just did. How come I am feeling this wonderful sensation? Why am I blushing?'_

Suddenly the phone rang breaking the silence in the atmosphere.

"I'll get it!" Mikan answered cheerfully trying to hide her blush from the awkward moment that just happens a while ago.

'_That was very awkward. I don't know what I will do to break that tension. It sure has been a long time since I lost my cool to anybody even my family wouldn't see me being flustered like that.'_ Natsume thought deeply.

"Yes, this is her. Who is this?" Mikan asked the person from the other line.

"Hu-uh…Huh?" Mikan's eyes suddenly turned wide. "Okay… thank you…"

"Huh? Polka? What's wrong? You don't look so good." Natsume asked worriedly.

"Natsume… Can I go to sleep early in my room? Just leave the dishes in the sink. I will just clean them up tomorrow." Mikan's eyes were covered by her bangs and her aura suddenly shows from cheerfulness to a gloomy one.

'_Something's not right.'_ Natsume thought.

"Wait!" Natsume grabbed Mikan's wrist before she was able to escape from his grasps.

Before Natsume could utter another word, he was surprised to find Mikan crying. Tears were overwhelming out of her eyes. Her body was trembling so hard that Natsume was having a hard time holding her. He made Mikan's eyes face him and their eyes locked into a deep gaze.

"What is wrong?" Natsume asked softly wanting to comfort her but have no idea how.

"G-g-grandfather…" Mikan whispered softly trembling even further.

Natsume could take it anymore and hugged Mikan's petite body. Her body was starting to calm down already. Her eyes were already covered with dried tears.

"What happen to him?" Natsume asked not letting go of her as if his life depended on it.

"He…he left…already." Mikan cried once again.

Natsume's eyes grew wide. _'Impossible! He was just fine a few hours ago. How could he just die?'_

"He… even scolded me this afternoon on how I shouldn't visit him that often." Mikan snuggled into Natsume's chest.

"Everything is going to be fine. I promise…" Natsume assured Mikan.

'_Besides I am here and I won't leave you.' _Natsume thought silently.

to be continued...

* * *

So how was this chapter?

Does it lack humor? Was it too serious?

Give me some comments and suggestions...

I cannot promise to do all of them but I hope your reviews will improve my story...

Your reviews is very much appreciated.

THANK YOU!!!


End file.
